


【超蝙】月亮上的伤痕 NC-17 双性！蝙

by InkJack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, First Time Bottoming, Intersex Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack





	【超蝙】月亮上的伤痕 NC-17 双性！蝙

【超蝙】月亮上的伤痕 NC-17 双性！蝙

First time bottoming初次触底  
剧情承接JL#9 超人拼蝙蝠月亮

以下正文：

经过短暂的星际旅行，克拉克回到地球。他应邀飞进韦恩的窗户，今夜月色很好，幽暗接近银白的光亮洒在布鲁斯苍白的皮肤上，给人以柔软的错觉。布鲁斯一小口一小口抿着暗红的液体，是稀释的葡萄酒，有助于他的血液循环。重伤的骑士仍未彻底复原，即便摆脱了支架与石膏，伤疤与也瘀痕远地陈列在他斑驳美丽的身体上。

像勋章，克拉克想亲吻它们。

察觉到访客到来，布鲁斯抬头，薄薄的嘴唇开合，克拉克望向他的脸，凝视那双深邃的蓝色眼睛，缓缓降落到床边。布鲁斯显然已经清洗过自己，发梢散发淡淡的肉桂香味，他只了穿一件酒红的浴袍，这让他看起来更加苍白与年轻。  
克拉克踌躇着，想到布鲁斯邀请他来的目的，目光情不自禁地放到对方浴袍下清爽的肌肤上，“布鲁斯，其实你大可不必……”  
“不必什么？”，黑暗骑士又抿了口酒，或许是酒精与别的什么情感因素让他的脸颊微微发红，“你是最好的选择，难道你希望我选其他人吗，克拉克？”他特意用专属蝙蝠侠的语调念出超人人类身份的名字，其中的沙哑与低沉令卡尔喉口发紧。  
克拉克知道自己无法改变蝙蝠的想法，正如海水无法一朝一夕击穿礁石，所以他闭嘴，蹲下，将手放在蝙蝠紧绷的大腿上，“我可以？”他又一次询问，布鲁斯点头，克拉克注意到他有轻微的颤抖，喉结不易察觉地小幅度滚动，蝙蝠的右手甚至在背后抓成一个拳头。

克拉克拉开了布鲁斯的浴袍，视线聚集在分开的双腿间，软垂的阴茎遮住了一个秘密，一个布鲁斯邀请他来的原因，它被蝙蝠称为弱点，被自己的主人视作威胁……但克拉克几乎要惊叹了。他托住布鲁斯的阴茎往上抬，在柔软的阴囊下藏着一道细窄湿润的缝隙，一个女人的阴部。粉色的肉瓣随着主人的呼吸起伏，有晶莹的润滑液从里面滴落，它看上去很稚嫩，也很美丽，甚至纯洁。

“一道伤痕。”布鲁斯喃喃自语，氪星人强壮的手臂穿过他的腿弯，轻松地把他从扶手椅上抱起来又放到床上，克拉克的脸夹在他两腿之间，指头抚摸着阴唇与大腿内侧，“不，它不是伤痕。”克拉克的声音轻轻搔刮着布鲁斯的骨膜，没来由地令他烦躁。  
一根手指插进幽深的窄道，随后是第二根、第三根，它们并拢在一起，小心翼翼地往前摸索，在触碰到一道屏障时惊喜地停住。“哇哦。”克拉克赞叹，尽管他知道布鲁斯的这里仍是处子，但亲手确认却是完全不一样的感受。  
“你可以快点！”蝙蝠粗声粗气地吼道，但这不妨碍克拉克继续观赏造物主的恩赐，男性与女性的器官在这个身体里奇妙地共存了，且如此融洽，好像它们天生就应该待在一块儿。

“Mithen。”克拉克用氪星语低声说了一个单词，他吻了吻布鲁斯的大腿，将它们更大角度地打开，同时架到自己肩上。离开束缚的阴茎已经彻底勃起，他拿起床边的润滑剂倒在自己傲人的阳具上，无论如何，克拉克永远不希望布鲁斯因自己受伤。  
蝙蝠紧闭着眼睛仰躺在床上，私密处被打开的滋味过于刺激，他没有想过自己的雌穴这样敏感。克拉克的大小、形状、长度，表皮上的青筋与皱褶，甚至上翘的弧度……如此真实而清晰。阴唇薄薄地盖住克拉克巨大的龟头，在氪星人缓慢的插入中一寸寸绽开，克拉克磨过阴蒂，明显感觉蝙蝠的腿抽搐了一下。

“很疼吗？”他询问，在等待的时间里反复磨蹭，直到过于紧致的穴道被插得松软。布鲁斯揪住克拉克的头发，“快点。”他勉强不让话语带有颤音，但超人圆润的头部顶上那道屏障的疼痛还是让他倒抽一口凉气。撕裂的痛感从底部传来，与此同时，更多的却是被侵入的羞耻与难堪，他几乎忘了自己才是主动邀请的那一个。细细的鲜血从两人纠缠的部位滴落至床单，形成一块块深色的污渍。随着克拉克的深入，布鲁斯的整个腹腔都在颤抖，双性人的生殖道本就比一般女性来得狭窄和浅，就算能勉强容纳克拉克这样的庞然大物，疼痛也是不可避免的。  
生理性泪水在眼眶里汇集，布鲁斯沙哑地回答：“这是我需要的。”他需要疼痛，需要习惯这份痛楚，他不能让自己的另一道隐秘身份成为日后的弱点。

他更需要用疼痛证明自己仍然活着。

“如果敌人知道我是一个双性人，这无疑会成为它们妄想击溃蝙蝠侠的突破口。”布鲁斯嗤笑道，克拉克着迷地凝视他。尽管蝙蝠现在热汗淋漓、神思恍惚，眼角有泪，双腿大开地躺在他身下，最私密的地方被破开，最柔软的部分颤动着包裹他，克拉克依然觉得是骄傲与坚毅在支撑着这只蝙蝠的脊椎，而不是那几颗可怖的钢钉。  
他抚摸蝙蝠潮湿的黑发，嗅到微咸的气息，“他们不会有这样的机会。”说着将自己挺入得更深，前端几乎要捅开宫口，他当然没有，他仅仅是在那圈柔软细腻的腔肉处徘徊，以阴茎上的脉络浅浅碾压、深深戳刺。没有布鲁斯的允许，他不会捅破最后一道防线。虽然……克拉克看着布鲁斯结实漂亮的腹肌，在流畅的肌肉下藏有一个完全成熟的子宫，一个小小的红色的囊袋，无数神经组结成一张浩瀚的网，恰到好处地包裹起沉睡的器官。克拉克不知道布鲁斯会不会怀孕，他没有想过这个问题。

为了缓解蝙蝠的疼痛，他动得非常仔细，找准了整个雌穴里神经最敏感的那片软肉，将龟头压在上面反复磨蹭。氪星人的茎体粗壮，脉络繁复，粗糙又坚硬，就算安静地蛰伏在湿润温暖的腹腔里也会突突跳动，更不要说现在这样有意勾起布鲁斯的快感，他成功了。双性人本身就比一般人类敏感，拥有两套完整生殖系统的蝙蝠从未清醒着与任何人发生过性关系，克拉克是第一个，当克拉克将头部压向他那一点，令人头皮发麻的快感叫他四肢百骸充斥瘙痒与酥软。水流的愈发多，布鲁斯能听到阴茎搅动雌穴带出的水声，克拉克看起来很快活，因为布鲁斯每一秒都在更湿更软，他嫩红的阴道圈住克拉克的茎身，简直想把底下两个圆球也一并吞入。更妙的是，布鲁斯的阴道在随着他不稳的喘息不断收缩，每当克拉克前进后退，或顶撞宫腔上的软肉，布鲁斯的下体都会紧缩一阵，将克拉克牢牢锁在里面，好像这样就能阻止阴茎继续动作，但克拉克只是呻吟着动得更快，他像插进了一团温润细腻的水中，但水没有布鲁斯这样灵动与美丽，水更没有这具躯体无数的伤痕。

“一道伤痕。”

布鲁斯这样称呼自己珍贵的地方。克拉克不想反驳的唯一原因是，在他眼中，布鲁斯身上的每一道伤痕都如此动人。他的唇舌攀到布鲁斯的胸口，左边乳头上有深深的刀具割伤，那是五年前布鲁斯为了救一个被绑架的女孩，自愿当绑匪的人质，在摄像头前被暴力地折磨，这是一道侮辱性伤痕。克拉克亲吻了它。  
“我的月亮。”他用氪星语低声说。  
心脏往下两寸，有子弹射穿的痕迹。蝙蝠侠重伤下没能躲开企鹅人的袭击，他流了一路的血，却还是在天亮前回到蝙蝠洞。那子弹狡猾极了，它深埋在布鲁斯的血肉中，弄断了一条肋骨，自此留下深深的印记。这是一道危险性伤痕，克拉克亲吻了它。  
“Mithen。”他说，他的手揉捏着布鲁斯斑驳的肩头，那里的伤痕破碎、四散，往外迸发，面积不小，几乎覆盖了布鲁斯的整个左边肩头。是布鲁斯为了及时让蝙蝠侠出现，自己击碎了顶头散发光亮的水晶吊灯，却被小丑埋伏，无法及时避开。昂贵的水晶碎片扎进布鲁斯的肩膀，将合体的白色定制西装染成血红，这应该是难以忍受的痛楚，但当晚蝙蝠侠及时出现了。这是一道牺牲性伤痕，克拉克亲吻了它。  
超人没有继续，他所爱慕的月亮伤痕累累，却皎洁如初。他完美而破碎，暗淡却璀璨，克拉克抚摸他宽厚的背，听到隆隆的心跳声在胸腔中响起。这些心跳敲打着克拉克的神经，将一切指向他此生爱与欲的中心。

“我爱你。”他吻上布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴唇，吻过蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，但他从未以地球的语言向骑士吐露爱意。他不想听到布鲁斯拒绝的话，那足以割开他无坚不摧的躯体，搅碎一颗钢铁之心。但此刻爱意浓厚到远胜恐惧，他意识到今晚不过是个陷阱，蝙蝠想做一个了结。  
一如既往，他栽了进去。  
布鲁斯眼帘微动，在克拉克紧张得几乎崩溃的视线下吐出一口气，“我以为你不会说呢。”他捧住太阳的额头，第一次主动赠予他一个吻。

“我的太阳。”

当年轻的英雄第一次捧着热咖啡友好地出现在滴水兽上方时，布鲁斯没有意识到超人对自己意味着什么，当成熟的领袖在整个联盟面前拼好破碎的月亮，在只有他们知道的频道中以月亮替代他的姓名，布鲁斯才缓慢地意识到，一直以来他们间的关系发生了如何剧烈的变化。  
或许是第一次亲吻开始，那只是蜻蜓点水的一吻，哥谭贵子赋予的深情甚至不如舞会上不知名的女伴，但却成为他们间牢不可破纽带缔结的开端。

有人爱慕蝙蝠侠，有人迷恋布鲁西，但他并不是这两重面具，他也说不清自己是什么。顶级的智慧让他习惯性高高在上地计划一切，包括一颗活生生跳动的心。他拿克拉克的爱慕当做过筹码，却在天平即将平衡时自愿将其取下。他听到克拉克称呼他为月亮。  
超人在他面前修复好了一个破碎的蝙蝠月亮，他不必将一切塑造得坚不可摧。  
当晚他想到的只有克拉克的脸与气味，他头一回将手伸进身上那个隐秘的入口，脑海里却是克拉克拥住他的热度与漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
克拉克总是喜欢在环绕太阳飞翔后回来抱住他，氪星之子身上有阳光的气息。卡尔，他每时每刻都是旭日也是夕阳，无数次布鲁斯见证过他拯救一切的奇迹。  
当他熄灭着走下山去收尽苍凉残照之际，正是他在另一面燃烧着爬上山巅散发烈烈朝晖之时。  
他在深不见底的泉水中望见了蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯背后的灵魂，然后将他拥入怀中。

众所周知，蝙蝠侠寡言、冷淡、别扭，习惯将一切埋藏心底，但他偶尔也会坦诚一次。  
“我也爱你。”

END

Mithen：氪星的月亮，在氪星文化中与wegthor合为一体时代表爱情与婚姻，文中克拉克称呼布鲁斯为Mithen，除了指布鲁斯是他珍贵的爱人外，还隐喻了布鲁斯是他的伴侣。


End file.
